Playlist
by Cheetah Goddess
Summary: Ten drabbles written to the tune of ten songs. LudwigxFeliciano


**A/N: Ten drabbles written to ten different songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Love Game – Lady Gaga

He would never understand him. He would never understand how the mere _sight _of that brunette could instantly clear his mind of any logical thought. No matter if he was trying to clean or working on some important documents, as soon as that cheerful laugh and welcome smiled came into his sight, begging for pasta or asking to play soccer or running in trying to hide from something, Germany always found himself dropping everything for that…that Italian. Well, not this time. Two could play at this game.

"L-Ludwig, what are you doing…?"

The blond approached the smaller man, loosening his tie with a grin.

Time to Pretend -- MGMT

Of course he wasn't going to lie. The resemblance between the two was…uncanny. He wasn't the brightest or smartest, but he wasn't blind either. You don't spend three hundred years waiting for someone to only forget their face, right? But…it didn't matter. Ludwig was…Germany wasn't Holy Roman Empire. They looked similar, and even some of the mannerisms…

No, no! Feliciano shook his head. They weren't the same. Holy Roman Empire…he was gone. But Germany…Ludwig was still here for him.

The paintbrush slid easily over the canvas, a scene full of flowers and a dark cape slowly coming to being. Even if every glance Ludwig gave him…even if ever word made him think of his past love, he couldn't let it show. He couldn't reveal his feelings. He needed Ludwig. He needed those reminiscent smiles and his comforting arms. He couldn't scare him off. This façade had to last.

Jigoku no Kisetsu (Hell's Season) – Ali Project

It wasn't his fault, right?

This wasn't his fault, right?

He needed, Ludwig…He _needed_ him. He…he couldn't just leave him, right?

…no, he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't let him leave.

Because, friends don't leave friends when they're in trouble. You stick through the good times and the bad. Ludwig had to know that, right? He was smart, and the answer was so simple!

…well, if he didn't know, he would just have to teach him, right?

Coffee. He always had coffee. Black coffee, straight coffee.

Of course, the pill was completely tasteless. Ludwig would never notice. He was smart.

But not that smart.

Feliciano carried the tray into Ludwig's office, his usual carefree smile plastered on his lips. No fakeness about him.

He would never know.

He would never leave.

He needed him.

He loved him.

He could never leave.

The cup met the blond's lips, all according to plan. Feliciano smiled on.

He would never know…

And he would learn to love him too.

He would _make_ him.

This is How I Disappear – My Chemical Romance

The dreams haunted him frequently. Dreams of death. _His_ death, to be particular.

Ludwig rubbed his forehead, awoken again by one of those nightly occurrences. He hadn't been plagued by such thoughts in a while, but ever since the war had started, the dreams had returned, bring with them terrible headaches.

He groaned, leaning back into the covers, pinching the bridge of his nose. Such thoughts were of no use to him. Obviously he wasn't dead, and despite his plans not going accordingly with Russia, he was not planning on giving up anytime soon. So why…?

The pain finally drove him to the bottle next to his bed, taking a few pain pills. The dreams only confused him more. The seemed so…familiar. The battlefield, the sword…

But dreams were just dreams.

Route 209 – Pokémon

"Eh heh heh, Ludwig, this is fun~" The Italian skipped through the sand, happy that he had managed to convince the stern blond to come out and play with him.

"Be care Feliciano! There are a lot of rocks, so don't fall!" Said blond shook his head at the Italian antics, watching him as he plopped down in the sand and started to build a castle. Ludwig sighed, picking up the lunch basket and blanket, taking his first few steps onto the beautiful white sand. The German really did enjoy the sights of Italy, and the beaches were no different than the rest of the country. He sat down, eyeing the brunette and watching out for any signs of trouble.

Getting Out – Every Avenue

Of course, Ludwig loved the streets of Italy as well. The colorful flowers and winding waterways always made the German feel relaxed.

But…the Italian's driving itself left a lot to be desired.

"F-Feli…Feliciano, please, slow down." He wasn't sure whose life he feared for more, his own or the pedestrians quickly becoming blurs as they sped down the street in the Italian's sporty vehicle.

"Ve, Ludwig, don't worry~ This is normal in Italy~"

For some reason, the words had the opposite effect on the German, who immediately rested his face in his hands. Never again, he would never again agree to let Feliciano drive.

Hoshi no Suna (Stardust) – Gackt

It had been three months since Feliciano had last seen Ludwig.

Three months since that war had ended.

It was…heartbreaking, to say the least. Feliciano had joined the allies after his loss, yes…but to see Ludwig completely _broken _like that…he wasn't sure what he should do.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Ludwig. On the contrary, if his brother wasn't watching him like a hawk, he would've probably ran to the German's house that instant.

But…of course, that wasn't the only reason he was hesitant. His brother was only an excuse.

He was…worried. What would Ludwig think of him? He did abandon him.

Abandoned him…how could he…?

He left the one he cared about, the one he loved…just left him alone. After all he did for him…

The tears would not be stopping anytime soon, Feliciano was at least certain of that.

High School Never Ends – Bowling For Soup

It may have been Ludwig's idea to judge which country had the best beer, sure. And he was damn sure he was going to be the main judge.

But after reevaluating his idea (at a later date when he wasn't so drunk), it may not have been the best idea to try to judge all of the beer in one sitting.

He rested his head on the cool wood, just willing the world to stop _spinning_, dammit.

"Ludwig…ve, are you okay?" The Italian rubbed his back, worried, and the blond struggled to lift his arm (which suddenly seemed just as heavy as lead at the moment) and swat him away.

But he miscalculated horrible, and ended up on the floor right on top of the poor brunet.

"V-ve, Ludwig! You're heavy!"

The German gave him a shakey smile, patting the Italian's head. "You're…cute, ya know…"

Ludwig was going to need that hangover in the morning, because he wasn't going to survive the embarrassment of what he did otherwise.

Figures A and B (Means You and Me) – hellogoodbye

_were r u?_

Feliciano wasn't the most apt texter, shown as he struggled just to hit the right keys on his cellphone's keypad—but just talking was so much easier! But he had been sitting on the park bench for so long waiting for Ludwig to get out of his meeting, and he didn't want to disturb him if he was still presenting or something. A text wouldn't hurt, right?

The minutes ticked on, and Feliciano grew more impatient. As soon as he started to mess with those stupid keys again, strong arms wrapped around him, causing him to squeak.

Of course, the squeak didn't last long as lips met his, the phone dropping out of his hands and forgotten.

I Constantly Thank God for Esteban – Panic at the Disco

Of course what they were doing was wrong. Horribly wrong. As nations, and as two men, there was no reason for them to be skipping out on a meeting, a meeting important enough that their bosses were attending as well.

But, like all meetings a fight had erupted (mostly between America and England) and no one was the wiser as the two had snuck off, standing only a few feet away from the doorway of the meeting room, bodies pressed together as the two communicated in a much more pleasant way. Ludwig was usually one to condone acts such as this, but with the stress of the meeting and the vacancy of the Italian by his side for so long.

…well, how was he supposed to say no when Feliciano offered?

* * *

**A/N v.2: So, yes. This was actually a meme to force myself to write since all I've been doing lately is staring blankly at half written documents like a failure. Sorry guys, eventually I'll stop failing.**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._


End file.
